


On My Worst Behaviour (Return The Favor)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt over on the Common Law Meme: "Travis has this habit, he's noticed that Wes only really touches him when he's angry so he makes sure Wes is usually pissed off at him but one day he pushes Wes too far and get something he didn't even know he was asking for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Worst Behaviour (Return The Favor)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome el_gilliath

In all honesty Travis hadn't meant to piss Wes off...ok, that was a lie, he had meant to piss Wes off he just didn't think that Wes would take it this seriously.

Wes seemed to have noticed his distraction and the fingers that already been digging into Travis' hips tightened, nails scraping at his skin in a way that made him shiver prompting a husky chuckle from the man behind him and who the fuck knew that Wes could make sounds like that? Travis would have expected it from anyone other than Mr Ice Queen himself. It was like a paradox, maybe Travis had woken up in an alternate dimension where instead of their usual snarkfest, pissing Wes off meant he got bent over the man's leather couch.

"Travis, you're not paying attention." Wes growled, thrusting forward hard enough to make Travis lose his temporary hold on the already slippery cushions beneath him. He would have rolled his eyes if they hadn't already been closed. What the fuck else was he supposed to be paying attention to?

Wes pulled back and Travis bit down the whimper trying to claw its way out of his throat as Wes rolled his hips upwards, the tip of his cock driving itself relentlessly into Travis' prostate.

"Come on, Trav, where's that smart mouth?" Wes whispered and this time Travis did moan, thankful for the surface beneath him as his arms gave out. How the fuck had Alex given all this up? Not that Travis was complaining because as free as he was with his loving he wouldn't have tried to break apart their marriage if they'd still been together but it was a moot point now with Wes' dick up his ass, Wes' hand splayed at the small of his back pressing him down as Wes' legs rubbed against his with each thrust.

"Wh-what?" Travis choked out, licking his suddenly dry lips. He could still taste Wes on them, that tangy flavour with the hint of spice that teased along Travis' taste buds. "What do you want me to say?" 

Wes paused and Travis snarled in frustration, pushing back and writhing against the other man in hopes of spurring Wes on, he should've known better because Wes, bastard that he was, just clutched at Travis' hips effectively stilling them.

"How about, 'I'm sorry I spilled my drink on your couch, Wes.'?" his partner suggested.

Travis turned his head just enough to glare at the man "How about fuck you, Wes?"

Wes grinned; the sight feral and predatory in way that Travis couldn't remember ever seeing on his partner's face "I thought you'd say that." Wes chuckled pulling back and slamming back into the heat of Travis' body. "I hope you didn't have any plans for the rest of your night."

Travis clawed at the coach as pleasure tore up his spine. He really hadn't know that pissing off Wes would end like this but if this was Wes' form of punishment, Travis was going to take up trouble making as a hobby!


End file.
